falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Reboot Redux
Is it even necessary to have those "Stat Infoboxes"? I've found them by and large to be a hindrance, and they only really serve to pad out pages. Plus, most numbers are assigned arbitrarily anyway. --Twentyfists 00:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Claiming Mothership Zeta never happened is kinda ridiculous. We could just exclude anything in it from our canon, and leave it at that. Cerebral plague 01:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How is it ridiculous? MZ is ridiculous in itself o.o Composite 4 :::I never assigned stats arbitrarily, I used an online character creator to make them level by level. We could make doing that part and parcel of using an infobox. I freely admit it's mostly shameless padding but it can be helpful in creating the article. Cerebral, I'm not sure I understand the distinction of what you're saying.--OvaltinePatrol 16:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with all of it but I notice the lack of attention to the fanfiction that we've been getting here so maybe we could create a separate namespace for story-style fan fiction so it isn't in the main namespace for those who want to make it but we should also have heavy moderation on fanfiction so we don't get a bunch of stupid hero stories. Composite 4 :I have no problem with greater moderation of stories, what do you mean by a separate namespace? Is that like a separate wiki?--OvaltinePatrol 16:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Also this is a forum, why are we using the talk page?--OvaltinePatrol 16:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 1) We are using the talk page because your outline is so nice and neat :o (That's why I'm using it anyway) 2)The namespace is where articles go like Forum is one namespace and the one normal articles get created to is called the main namespace and we have the Roleplaying namespace for RPs. Composite 4 :Ah I understand, yes that would be for the best then. Stories on their own namespace.--OvaltinePatrol 00:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it wrong that my excitement over the prospect of deleting everything is approaching the level of excitement I have for the release of Fallout: New Vegas? It's not as if I'm going to jump the gun, but I suggest everyone start backing up the things they'd like to revise for the relaunch.--OvaltinePatrol 19:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Are we going to be deleting all the images too? Because I don't know if I even still have all of the ones that I've used in articles... --Twentyfists 20:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::There's no reason to do that. I have been deleting some images lately, but they've all been unused images that were unlikely to find any use in the future.--OvaltinePatrol 20:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) LOVE THE WEAPON RULE. We should also have a rule about time appropriate weapons as to prevent the use of modern weapons in an inappropriate setting. Composite 4 :Some kind of "art direction," rule perhaps? As I think I've stated before, my main issue with Fallout Tactics wasn't the story, it was how unlike the other 2 games it was visually.--OvaltinePatrol 00:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Art direction rule? Composite 4 :::When you say inappropriate guns, you mean visual design right? Their actual function probably doesn't matter in a setting where there's lasers and plasma guns, but we don't want a bunch of Halo looking weapons.--OvaltinePatrol 01:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::A core point in Fallout is that they have plasma rifles and the like but their computers still use vaccum tubes and hold kilabytes of info eh? The world is a "World of the Future" which means the image should be respected by using time appropriate guns. Composite 4 :::::So, for example, the images in those new weapon pages are fine, but the one for the GAI Pulse Rifle is not. --Twentyfists 03:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Could either of you succinctly phrase that in a way that would fit in nicely with the currently proposed rules? I'm having trouble with it. The design elements of the known Fallout universe are based on the 1920s through the early 1960s along with the Mad Max series.--OvaltinePatrol 21:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The creation of overly modern weapons that do not fit the fallout theme or the timeline are now allowed. If you are not sure about a weapon you want to use contact a moderator. Composite 4 Should we bar articles on places that are mentioned but go undefined or lack description in canon such as Ronto, the Broken Banks, Philly, etc.?--OvaltinePatrol 23:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We should also bar articles that directly or indirectly change anything from a canon location (like Megaton). Composite 4 :I don't have a problem with people living in Megaton if they want to do that. It's not particularly creative or original, but it's their choice. For what Ovaltine said up above, that should be barred. It bothers me anyway. --Twentyfists 00:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, there's change and then there's change. Writing an article detailing how Johnny Enclave burns Junktown to the ground should be right out of bounds. An article about Wasteland Joe opening his shiny junk stand in Junktown is fine by me.--OvaltinePatrol 03:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Should we have any kind of probationary status for articles after the reboot?--OvaltinePatrol 20:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should for new users, until such time that a user has proven himself or herself capable of writing a quality article. However, anyone can still criticize any article, even if its creator is no longer required to submit his or her article for probation. --Twentyfists 21:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Does probation mean that you want them to submit the articles to us first via our userpages or...? Composite 4 :::I was thinking something more along the lines of anyone being able to post their article, which then gets slapped with a probationary template until it's finished and up to standards. And I wouldn't restrict it to new users, seniority is not some magical talisman against writing shitty articles.--OvaltinePatrol 22:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) In that case, totally, we would have to define in our rules what probation means so nobody complains or gets confused, I'll write something up in a bit. Composite 4 :We should also probably create some standards as to an acceptable article, because we all have different personal standards. We want to be consistent so that no one starts complaining that "User X got his article approved, and HE didn't have to jump through so many hoops as I do!" --Twentyfists 01:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The two of you should feel free to update the proposed rules and standards if you have anything to that effect.--OvaltinePatrol 04:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I am confused by your latest addition. It seems as if most of my current articles would be invalid according to it.--OvaltinePatrol 23:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well basically, it bars people from making "New York State" and deciding that there is a small war going on in Albany, New York city is unlivable, Long Island is full of ghouls, etc. Barring cities might make the scope of what people can do too small but you're free to remove that if you wish. Picking a city or town is enough area for a writer to create a meaningful story with, more than enough actually. Composite 4 :I think city articles aren't out of the question as long as the author encourages collaboration. A collaborative city article could turn out quite well. I think that it's a little unrealistic to bar users from creating articles based around areas smaller than a city, though. Not to toot my own horn, but I think it would be unreasonable that I would not be allowed to write my Matewan article the way it is now. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that an article's scope in terms of size should be decided on a case by case basis. :Alternatively, after a number of articles about a certain area, such as a city, have been written, one could write a hub article to summarize the area's history to tie it all together. For example, if users wrote pages for Battery Park, Broadway, Yankee Stadium, and Grand Central Station, then the New York article would serve as a hub article that summarized and made generalizations about New York's history and linked to the specific articles. --Twentyfists 19:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::ADDENDUM: Also, in regards to the weapons rule, my general cutoff in terms of aesthetics is the M14 (that's the original, not the redesigned ones in use now). Generally, that's the kind of look I'd be going for in the weapon articles. --Twentyfists 19:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Alternatively, after a number of articles about a certain area, such as a city, have been written, one could write a hub article to summarize the area's history Yea, that's what I meant by synopsis. And I agree with the case by case suggestion because I realize not all cities are as big as NYC. Composite 4 :As do I. There's a difference between writing about post-apocalyptic Jacksonville or Waco and trying to write about New York City or Los Angeles.--OvaltinePatrol 21:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Given that we've been getting new articles just prior to the reboot, should we put some kind of notice and block/delete new articles until we've cleaned everything up?--OvaltinePatrol 20:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, we can just delete them when we get to them, as to not discourage activity. Composite 4 Shit just got real. New Vegas is out, are we content with the proposed canon, rules, and style guide? Any other additions or changes to be made?--OvaltinePatrol 17:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :OMG IT'S OUT :D Uh yea, they're fine with me. OMG IT'S OUT I AM SO EXCITED. Composite 4 ::Want to hear from Twenty. Run4's input would be nice too, but we can go forward without it.--OvaltinePatrol 20:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Fire away. Shit's got real on my end. --Twentyfists 22:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Would one of you two highly motivated, hyper-competent, shockingly handsome admins integrate the proposed rules and standards into our official rules so we can get this ball rolling? I've been doing a little bit of cleanup here and there, but it's time to get going.--OvaltinePatrol 23:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, there's still new stuff being made. If we're ever going to do a proper reboot we need to announce it and prohibit new article creation long enough for us to get it done or this is just going to be sisyphean.--OvaltinePatrol 16:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) New Vegas I finished my first play-through of New Vegas last night and admit to half-assing a bit to see the ending. I did notice a detail or two that may require changing our proposed canon. List anything you've seen here on the talk page first for review and confirmation. Be aware that there will be spoilers if you haven't played the game yourself! SPOILERS BEGIN *Bruce Issac, a singer from New Reno hiding out in Novac mentions that Mr. Bishop is different from other crime bosses because he knows the wasteland and isn't afraid to travel it. The inference is that the Mr. Bishop contemporary to New Vegas is the child of the Chosen one and Bishop's daughter or wife from Fallout 2.--OvaltinePatrol 16:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *According to Arcade Gannon, Navarro was spared the initial destruction of the Oil Rig, only to be attacked by the NCR. SPOILERS END *Far Away from Spoilers* Can you write how the ending affects our rules in a non spoiler way :D? Composite 4 :It seems, to really discuss and add to the rules, you all may need to play through New Vegas before things can go very far... Anyway, a quick suggestion to the reboot, I say for large areas of territory such as cities and, in some cases, states; a collaborative collective consisting of whichever users involved would have to be formed and presented to the admins before accepted into the wiki. This may seem a little elitist, but a little elitism is never bad when it comes to a literary fiction wiki. Not only would this create an easier way to organize and keep track of the Fanon world, it would prevent the inevitable cliche and stereotypical Fallout fan-universe that tends form when left unattended. --User:Ramsey 04:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The Now Might it be a good idea to establish "the now"? With this, I mean have a present time for the entire Wiki, making it easier to age characters, organizations and places, and better fit them into the Timeline. For instance, if I create a character born in 2280, that person would be 20 in the year 2300 (my personal preference for the present) and it would be odd to see the status Alive on the infobox of a character born in 2100. I hope you guys get what I mean. --XterrorX 05:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good point. I would advise scaling back and not going any further than the latest Fallout game. It may be a bit restrictive, but as Bethesda is working on Fallout 4 and the possibility of other side games crops up it will be easier to maintain.--OvaltinePatrol 16:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the "latest," articles should at present be contemporaneous to New Vegas, with no assumptions as to who the Courier sides with.--OvaltinePatrol 16:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Finalized Rules We need to replace our rules page to match our new criteria. Unfortunately it is sysop protected, so I think we will need Run to change it. I am working on a finalized rules page to submit to him, please review and comment here.--OvaltinePatrol 22:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysop = admin. ;) Composite 4